Longing
by LinaIX
Summary: Suzaku seems so sad when you see him, doesn't he? Well, ever wonder why his eyes have that sad look to them?


Longing  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Fushigi Yugi, or any of its characters. Also, I don't make any money off of this, its just a way to let out my creativity…er…or lack of. But anyway…You get the idea, right? ^^ Great!  
  
  
  
He tore his gaze away from the image in the flames before him, unable to watch any further. Unlike the others, he did not enjoy watching his chosen, and only truly tested them when he felt it was absolutely necessary. He cared for his chosen, especially his priestess. He hated the fact he had to test her, and to such an extreme. But he had to find out if she was the right one. He had found out more than he had ever imagined during that test. Not only was she the right one, but she would kill herself just to save her warriors. He loved her spirit and determination, not to mention her love of everyone. She was truly blessed with a good heart, and he knew she would need that for what was ahead of her. He smiled softly as he finally turned his gaze back to the images swirling in the flames.  
  
  
  
  
  
He wanted to be down there, fighting side by side with his chosen. He hated and resented the fact that he was forever to be in heaven, watching from afar. He often gave his chosen help, lending them his strength. He knew it wasn't much, but it was all he could do from where he was. And so, when Taiitskun gave his chosen each a "gift" he was pleased, because then, he could give his priestess a gift, also her protector. He closed his eyes briefly, seeing that the one known as Tamahome did not understand, he did not understand that the priestess was his gift. He wanted his chosen to be happy, and would do anything in his power to make that happen. And so, he would give Tamahome the priestess as a gift, allow them to be together somehow, though Suzaku hadn't thought of a way to do that just yet. He knew Byakko's Priestess had asked something similar, but that was forbidden. Once a priestess calls upon the beast gods, she must go back to her world. But Suzaku was determined. He, himself, wanted his priestess, but that, also, was not possible.  
  
  
  
  
  
So, he gave his Priestess an ability to protect her body, and gave Tamahome more power, that will reveal itself shortly, that would help him protect the priestess more than he was already capable. Sure, it was nothing tangible, but these gifts were better than anything else he could have thought of. He shook his head lightly. Who would have thought that his 'champion' was a greedy miser. He sighed as he resolved that Tamahome couldn't possibly be that bad. Of course he couldn't because if he was, the Priestess couldn't love him as deeply as she did. Again, Suzaku felt that longing. He wanted to be the one to hold her, to love her, but again, something that was not possible. He sat in his throne, sulking for a bit, not wanting to watch his chosen do what he so desprately wanted.  
  
  
  
  
  
He chuckled lightly as he realized how he was acting. He knew if his brothers found out, he'd never live it down. He was acting like a human. Though, deep down, he wished that he COULD be human. Instead of the lonely, immortal life of a God, he wished that he could love someone, make friendships, even feel scared. In essance, he wished to be like his chosen rather than spend eternity listening to his brothers bicker. He frowned slightly, displeased of where his thoughts were going. He didn't feel that it was right to feel…jealous of his chosen. But he couldn't help it, he was absolutely jealous. He no longer wanted to sit in the heavens, looking down as people worshiped him, listen to them pray for their child's health or a good harvest. He wanted to wander around, to explore his land. He wanted to meet people, to have a half way intelligent conversation. He sighed softly, then turned back to the flames once more. He knew that he had to be content with the fact that he could only watch, and perhaps guide his chosen, though in a non discript way. He, then, began to map out a plan in his mind for his Priestess to be happy, to keep her and the one known as Tamahome together. 


End file.
